


blood stained golden grass

by SlingShotMalone



Category: Clone High
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlingShotMalone/pseuds/SlingShotMalone
Summary: hey guys! sorry i haven't posted in a while i've been working on some series stuff and i swear i'll post something pretty soon! still if you have any clone high o.c.'s you'd want in a future fic of mine please please pleaseeee comment on this or the announcement post.
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Vincent van Gogh (Clone HIgh)
Kudos: 14





	blood stained golden grass

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! sorry i haven't posted in a while i've been working on some series stuff and i swear i'll post something pretty soon! still if you have any clone high o.c.'s you'd want in a future fic of mine please please pleaseeee comment on this or the announcement post.

The night had been really peaceful and nice so far. They had some friends over, made dinner, had a movie night with them and they even fell asleep in eachothers arms that night. Everything for once in his life felt amazing and Vincent could say he was truthfully happy. It’s such a shame his dreams wouldn’t reflect this perfect night.

The nightmare started out as most of his do, in complete and utter darkness. Then eventually it faded into light and he realised where he was. He was in a field. The second he realised where he was he knew what would happen. There’d be a bullet in his stomach and he’d die a slow and painful death. 

Just as he was tensing his body in preparation for the pain he knew he’d feel he heard a voice. It was soft and caring and he recognized it was coming from behind him. He turned to see Julius standing in all his glory among the golden wheat grass. His voice had called his name and he noticed the look on Julius’ face was a mixture of fear and pain. 

When he began to notice some details about him he noticed two things, 1. He was wearing Victorian clothing that looked similar to his the day his clone father died and 2. He was clutching his blood stained abdomen. 

When he realised what had actually happened his entire body went cold with fear. Tears pricked at his eyes and he felt like he was going to throw up. Julius cried out in pain before fully curling in on himself and blood began to drip from his abdomen onto the wheat, staining the sandy yellow grass a dark and hideous red. 

Vincents not sure when he began screaming but he knew what he was screaming. He was screaming out for Julius and cursing his mind for coming up with this imagery. 

Suddenly his eyes snapped awake and he could hear his name being said and he could feel his wrists being held together. Thinking this was just another game his mind was playing on him he began fighting back, trying to escape the horror that was his very own mind. 

Eventually his vision cleared and he was able to see the familiar face of his boyfriend standing over him. 

“Hey hey Vincent it’s ok, your ok” He said in the most comforting tone he’s ever heard from the taller boy. 

Vincent’s breathing was rough and he felt on the verge of a panic attack. Flashes of images from the nightmare still echoed throughout his mind. 

Julius let go of his wrists which he now realises was so he wouldn’t hurt himself and sat up from his slightly hunched position in front of vincent. “Μέλι, what's wrong? Are you ok?” He asked, a worried and confused look in his eyes. Vincent sat up and looked around the dark room in a panic although he’s not entirely sure what he was looking for. 

After a few minutes of silence save for his panicked breathing he was able to regain his thoughts and be able to speak again. 

“I-i think i had a… a night- a nightmare.” He said shakily. 

“Yeah love i got that but are you okay? It seemed really violent” He said,gently stroking down one of his arms, hoping to bring some comfort to the smaller boy.

“I don’t- i don’t- i...i- i can’t” He said before beginning to sob. He curled forward into himself and wrapped his arms around his chest protectively. 

“Hey hey Αγαπημένος, it’s ok you're ok” He said, gently wrapping an arm around the shaking boy’s shoulders. Vincent turned and grabbed blindly for the other boy. He clung to his oversized shirt and buried his face in Julius’ shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a while. Or at least until Vincent’s harsh sobs turned faded into just small whimpers of fear and the clinging had resorted to light clawing at his arms. Vincent pulled away slightly, just enough to look the taller boy in the eyes. 

“Im Sorry…” He whispered, scrubbing at one of his eyes. 

“Why’re you sorry?” Julius asked, gently taking the ginger’s boy chin in his hand. 

“You have to put up with all my stupid problems, if you were with anyone else you wouldn’t have to” He said tearfully.

“Hey,” He said, carefully turning Vincent’s head towards him. “I don’t care if you have some nightmares every once in a while, it just makes you human.” he said gently. He then calmly shifted them so he was leaning back against the headboard and vincent was laying his head on his chest. 

The rest of the night was a mixture of soft breathing and small words of comfort.


End file.
